


The Dream

by NBHD_DMND



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Beautiful, Cinderella - Freeform, Darkness, Empty, F/M, Love, Sad, poem, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBHD_DMND/pseuds/NBHD_DMND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left their love<br/>In the glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

Maybe she was right  
Maybe the wishes were real  
Or maybe it really was a dream

The Stallions white as snow  
The flowing gown  
With the shoes fit for a   
Queen

The mansion worthy of a   
King  
Of the people that were beautiful  
With the ugly hearts

All the smiles  
That were fake  
Just like their words

But that one  
That one that made her actually  
Smile  
The one that asked her  
Out of all the broad beauties  
To give him what all wanted  
A dance

The melodies that rung in the background  
In the misting moonlight  
Where it was just them  
Their dance  
Their happiness

But it was all shattered  
The fun  
The dance  
Right at the stroke of midnight

But worry not  
Because she didn't just run into the  
Darkness  
She left their love   
In the glass

And she woke up  
Believing   
That her dream is the wish her  
Heart  
Made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this before dinner.... Not my best work.... Anyway, hope you like.


End file.
